fanonprecurefandomcom-20200215-history
Tamara Strong
Tamara Strong is the main Cure of Harmony Crystal! Go Pretty Cure!!. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Tempest. In the Japanese version, Harmone Crystals! Pretty Cure! (ハーモニークリスタル！ プリキュア！''Hāmonī Kurisutaru! Purikyua!), she is known as '''Arashi Rin' (嵐凛 Arashi Rin), and her Cure alter ego is Cure Tempest (キュアテンペスト'' Kyua Tenpesuto''). Appearance Tamara has very dark red bangs and no loose hair in front of her ears. The rest of her hair circles around her head, and is shortest in the back. She often wears a red military jacket and dark red military pants with a very dark red belt. Her boots are the same color as her pants. Cure Tempest Like a raging storm that can't be stopped! I'm, Cure Tempest! Cure Tempest's bangs are longer and she has neatly styled strands of hair at the edge of her face. Her hair isn't as neat and ends just below breast level. The base of Cure Tempest's shirt is dark gray-blue with a high neckline. There is a pale yellow heart on her chest. Out of the heart there are red flaps. Her sleeves extend down and her cuffs are rolled up to show the white insides. She has very short red frills and the base of a dark red tie. Cure Tempest's skirt is short, like a private school uniform's, and her boots are slim and almost reach her knees. She has a big dark red bow on her back. Her Cure Case is strapped to the thin bit of gold at the base of her shirt. Transformation Tamara shouts "Ready!" and Shadow replies "Let's go!" She places the PreCure Charm into the Charm Slot. She is now standing on a red crystal. The base appears, followed by the collar. Her sleeves appear coming down from the collar. A yellow heart appears in the middle of the collar, and a dark red tie-like thingy appears from that. A bow appears on her back. Her skirt appears as she jumps to another smaller crystal, and very short frills as well. When she lands, her left boot appears. She jumps higher and her right boot appears. As she leaps to the last crystal, her hair gets longer and she has two strands over her ears on both sides. She lands on the final crystal, and her Cure Case with the Cure Cell inside appears attached to her left side. She then shouts her incantation. Incantation English Tamara: Ready! Shadow: Let's go! Cure Tempest: Like a raging storm that can't be stopped! I'm, Cure Tempest! Japanese Rin: 準備！ Takao: 行こう！ Cure Tempest: '''激しい、止められない嵐！ 行く、キュアテンペスト〜！ = Romani = '''Rin: '''Junbi! '''Takao: Ikou! Cure Tempest: Hageshī, tomerarenai arashi! Iku, Kyua Tenpesuto 〜! = Literal Translation = Rin: '''Preparation! '''Takao: '''Let's go! '''Cure Tempest: Fierce, unstoppable storm! Go, Cure Tempest ~! Attacks * Pretty Cure Storm Shower ** First Appearance: The Arrival of Cure Tempest ** Last Appearance: The Arrival of Cure Tempest History Before Harmony Crystal! Go Pretty Cure!! Not much is known before the events of Harmony Crystal! Go Pretty Cure!!. She seemed to have two friends, named Honey and Spring, who 'abandoned' her when she moved to a new neighborhood. She never made any friends since. Harmony Crystal! Go Pretty Cure!! Season 1 The Arrival of Cure Tempest In The Arrival of Cure Tempest, Tamara is greeted by Celyn Pierce and Nina Hubble, who are looking to make friends with her. She slams the door on them. On her way to school, she is greeted by Celyn, and she promptly slams the door on her again. That night, she is brooding about Honey and Spring, her former friends. She persuades herself she doesn't need them before being hit in the head by Shadow. Shadow recognizes her as Cure Tempest. Tamara doesn't understand, so Shadow takes her to Gruber, who is terrorizing Stormy City. She transforms into Cure Tempest, and Gruber summons a Chaos Creature to attack her. Shadow instructs Cure Tempest to use her Pretty Cure Storm Shower on the Chaos Creature, and she does. When she untransforms, she is quite confused. The Second Cure is Cure Flight! In The Second Cure is Cure Flight!, Tamara gets into trouble from Miss Barrett because she didn't turn in her homework. She is sent to the library to research American history with Celyn Pierce, who also didn't get her homework in. She then transforms into Cure Tempest, but is immediately crushed between the pages of the Chaos Creature. Last Cure, Cure Nova! In Last Cure, Cure Nova!, Tamara has to cover up Celyn Pierce's mouth with her hand multiple times to keep her from revealing Pretty Cure to Nina Hubble. The next morning, they arrive at school to find a sub called Mr. Guper, who is in reality Guber. Tamara, Celyn, and Nina transform into their Cure counterparts. Guber summons a Chaos Creature in textbook form, which proceeds to quiz the Cures. Cure Tempest and Cure Flight are both crushed between the Chaos Creature's pages.